Unmarked
by Slaavy
Summary: Sa participation aux jeux du pouvoir avait laissé Lucius Malfoy avec de nombreuses marques. Marcus Flint n'en avait aucune, et Lucius trouvait cela très attirant. Mais il y eu de nombreuses complications au cours de leurs six années de relation.TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous.

_Disclaimer_ : Bon alors comme indiqué en majuscule dans le résumé ceci est une traduction. **L'auteur original, créateur de l'histoire étant SnortkackCatcher** qui a accepté que je traduise son histoire initialement écrite en anglais. Aussi les personnages appartiennent à **JKR**.

Et puis j'aimerais aussi remercier _**Ligeia**_ d'avoir corrigé mes très nombreuses fautes et tournures de phrases un peu trop anglaises.

Merci aussi à _**Noweria**_ et _**Tania**_ qui sans le savoir se sont faites cuisiner pour m'aider à choisir entre deux histoires à traduire.

Et puis bien sûr un grand bravo à _**SnortkackCatcher**_ sans qui cette histoire n'existerai pas.

Initialement cette fiction est un one shot, je l'ai entièrement traduit, mais pour plus de confort (et surtout parce que pour l'instant seule cette partie est corrigée) il sera posté en trois parties. Ces trois parties existant déjà dans la version mère.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Unmarked<strong>

**Première partie : Rise**** - L'ascension**

La première fois que Lucius croisa le regard de Marcus Flint, seule sa longue expérience du paraître le sauva de le fixer ouvertement.

Il se tourna vers son hôte et lui demanda quel était le nom du garçon. Bertram Nott n'était pas un imbécile et le blond n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il connaissait la raison de sa requête, mais ça ne posait aucun problème. Quand Nott l'informa que c'était le fils de Caius Flint, Marcus, sa voix était aussi douce que celle de n'importe quel bureaucrate du Ministère.

Dès que Nott fut parti Lucius ne put plus résister et observa le garçon – non, _pas_ le garçon; le jeune _homme_. Physiquement puissant, pas d'une beauté conventionnelle, mais avec une masculinité brute bien plus attrayante. Il avait connu d'autres jeunes hommes de ce type; connu intimement pour être précis. Mais il n'avait rien vu de comparable depuis Alistair Crabbe et Brian Goyle quand ils avaient le même âge que Flint, quand ils étaient dans les premières expressions de leurs virilités, de leur jeunesse, exacerbé par leur droit de naissance, quand ils n'étaient pas encore marqués par la participation aux jeux du pouvoir.

La voix du jeune Flint pouvait être entendue de l'autre côté de la pièce, forte et impétueuse. Sa capacité à tenir une conversation ne semblait pas exceptionnelle, mais en aucun cas elle n'était aussi décevante que celle d'Alistair ou de Brian, et Lucius n'en avait jamais attendu autant d'eux. Leur grande valeur était située dans leur apparence physique, et non dans leurs capacités mentales.

Le jeune homme se retourna et le blond intercepta son regard; un bref échange, un moment d'admission. Il hocha la tête à son encontre, un sourire ironique aux lèvres face à l'expression de curiosité non dissimulée sur le visage de son homologue.

Il prit mentalement note que Flint était à surveiller soigneusement.

Lucius s'autorisa un sourire affecté tandis qu'il quittait Fleury et Bott, son fils sur les talons. Il était assez heureux pour prétendre ne pas remarquer le geste obscène que faisait Draco aux morveux Weasley. Au pire, il se serait juste débarrassé d'un dangereux artefact qui le désignait comme un mage noir, ce qui allait en contradiction avec son image public. Et au mieux … il y avait là, la possibilité de régler ses comptes.

Quand ils passèrent devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch Supplies, il baissa les yeux vers son fils et le regarda avec affection. "Viens, Draco. Allons voir ce qu'il en est de ce balai de course que tu voulais!"

L'enfant le suivit en boudant dans le magasin. "Je n'aurais toujours pas la chance de _jouer_ n'est-ce pas? Pas comme le _balafré_ de Griffondor avec ses _privilèges_ et son remarquable _balai_ …"

Lucius avait entendu tout ceci de nombreuse fois et n'y prêta donc qu'une attention limitée. Mais bien que les plaintes du plus jeune à propos de Terence Higgs soient teintées d'amertume, il était vrai que les récents succès de Serpentard soient uniquement basés sur les scores dus au Souaffle. De plus, Narcissa et lui avaient à de nombreuses reprises regardé avec fierté leur fils monté en flèche sur son balai au-dessus des terres de leur manoir. Il était persuadé que Draco ferait un bien meilleur attrapeur que Higgs ne pourrait jamais l'être.

Et il se sentait d'humeur indulgente … "Bien, Draco. Peut-être que nous avons besoin de donner un petit coup de pouce au capitaine de l'équipe pour le mettre dans la bonne direction."

"Le professeur Snape m'a prévenu que vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur Malfoy?" (

Lucius sursauta à l'inattendue, mais familière voix. Il se tourna lentement pour voir le jeune homme grimacer. Confiant, mais sans aucun doute nerveux, il le cachait cependant assez bien pour maintenir son visage neutre mais pas suffisamment laissant ressortir une note d'agressivité qui semblait comme un défi lancé au plus âgé. Une combinaison attrayante. De bien des façons.

"Mr _Flint_," fit-il d'une voix traînante, parlant plus lentement qu'à son habitude pour cacher son trouble. "Bon sang, ne me dites pas que vous êtes le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard?" Est-ce que Draco l'avait déjà mentionné? Il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler. Il ferait plus attention au plaintes de son fils à présent.

"Oui, Monsieur."

"Bien, bien." Il se ressaisit intérieurement; ce n'était pas le moment de penser à de telles bagatelles, pas encore. "J'ai entendu dire que votre équipe rencontrait certaines... difficultés. Peut-être que votre attrapeur n'est pas aussi doué qu'il devrait l'être? Ou peut-être est-ce tout simplement que les équipes adverses ont des balais de qualité supérieure? En fait, j'ignore laquelle de ces possibilités serait la plus handicapante. Bien sûr, le premier cas de figure fait entièrement partie de _votre _domaine."

Flint fit aisément le lien. "Oui, peut être que nous devrions chercher un nouvel attrapeur," fit-il avec un sourire de connivence. L'aîné approuva. "Trouver quelqu'un de jeune que nous pourrons entraîner pour remplacer Terry, pour qu'ainsi il puisse peut-être se concentrer que ses BUSEs? Mais ça n'aidera pas vraiment si Potter vole avec un Nimbus 2000."

"Ceci _est _le vrai problème," déclara suavement Lucius. "Peut être pourrais-je aider? J'ai le souhait tout naturel de voir mon ancienne maison continuer à jouir de son succès. Et il est possible que, puisqu'un nouveau Nimbus vient tout juste de sortir sur le marché, votre équipe pourrait – avec mon aide, si cela vous convient – probablement bénéficier d'un équipement de la sorte? Je suis certain que vous pourrez trouver un attrapeur convenable pour rendre l'utilisation des balais le plus efficace possible."

"Merci beaucoup Monsieur Malfoy, c'est une offre _très_ généreuse," appuya Flint tandis que son sourire s'élargissait. "J'ai une idée ou deux sur qui nous pourrions prendre. Je suppose que votre fils serait intéressé? Il a l'air d'être plutôt bon."

"Oh il l'est, bien sûr qu'il l'est," agréa Lucius, heureux que Marcus s'adapte aussi aisément à ce simple jeu. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je devrai l'informer avant que son train ne parte que sa maison aura surement besoin de lui. Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de vous aider de n'importe quelle façon possible."

Flint eut un regard de troll rusé (1) quand il prit congé, ses robes moulant à la perfection ses épaules musclées. Lucius se rattrapa avant de laisser ses pensées se focaliser sur ce que cachait ses longues robes. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était plus prêté à de telles pensées.

Il détourna les yeux, regardant à travers les nuages de vapeurs qui remplissaient la plate-forme; et il ricana à la vue du couple Weasley regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude, presque paniqué. Peut-être avait-il perdu un membre de leur couvée.

Il espéra que si tout se déroulait comme il le souhaitait avec le journal, il allait y avoir un rouquin de moins l'année suivante.

La chance de Lucius fut mitigée. Ça allait plutôt bien avec le journal cette année. Mais pas totalement, et surtout pas aussi bien que ce qu'il avait espéré.

A deux occasion Lucius fut forcé de rencontrer Dumbledore, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était fermer son esprit à la Legilimencie du vieil homme afin de l'empêcher de découvrir son plan à travers ses pensées. Bien qu'il ait eu l'air de comprendre bien plus qu'il le devait.

Et c'est là qu'intervint ce crétin de _Potter_ ! Après les insinuations du garçon à propos du journal, Lucius sut qu'il avait de la chance de s'en sortir sur un simple échec plutôt que sur un véritable désastre. Et pourtant … son vieux plan d'attaque Dumbledore à travers l'école avait été très ingénieux; sans Potter, ça aurait même été un _succès_.Et ce maudit journal! Durant onze ans il avait valu plus d'ennuis à Lucius qu'autre chose, un objet de magie noire, un danger s'il était découvert, et jamais plus qu'un jouet du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était désolé que son plan ai échoué; mais pas que le journal ai été détruit.

Narcissa connaissait seulement les grandes lignes de son plan, mais elle comprenait trop bien son mari pour qu'il puisse lui cacher l'ampleur de la chose indéfiniment. La cordialité qu'il montra à son retour de Poudlard contenait plus qu'une simple mesure de soulagement, et il savait qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Et en retour il pouvait déceler son soulagement à ce qu'il échappe à de sérieuses conséquences. Ils célébrèrent la conclusion de cette affaire de façon habituelle, chassant pour le moment toute pensée relative à Flint de l'esprit du patriarche Malfoy.

Mais il ne laissera pas non plus leur fils connaître tous les faits. Il valait mieux que certaines choses restent tues.

La lettre de l'administration de l'école le renvoyant du conseil était simplement une source d'irritation secondaire, un pion de perdu à travers une partie grossièrement jouée. Il détenait encore la plupart de ses pièces en sûreté pour de futurs mouvements.

C'était la fin de l'année scolaire quand Malfoy croisa une nouvelle fois la route de Flint. Un autre jour, un autre déplacement vers la gare, un autre hasard. Il apprécia la symétrie.

Il hocha la tête dans la direction du jeune homme pendant qu'il attendait Draco, occupé quelque part, mais il nota avec une attention aiguë que Flint lui rendait son regard avec tout autant d'intérêt.

Lucius ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui gaspillaient une opportunité quand elle se présentait à eux. Il fit un signe au jeune homme et fut heureux de le voir aisément se frayer un passage dans sa direction à travers la foule.

"Monsieur Flint," dit-il avec un sourire tordu. "J'espère que mon fils s'est bien acquitté de son rôle après le petit... accrochage du début."

Flint avait évidemment gagné de la confiance en lui au cours de l'année. Lucius réalisa dans un léger choc qu'il était maintenant _légalement_ un homme. "C'est une honte qu'ils aient arrêté le Quidditch, Monsieur Malfoy," lui dit Flint. "Juste quand Draco était devenu bon. Mais vous devriez tout savoir de … avoir entendu nos petits ennuis."

"Oh oui. En effet." Il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point Flint en savait, et si ce pitoyable lapsus avait pour but de récolter des informations. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de l'éclairer sur le problème.

"On jouera encore l'année prochaine, et on gagnera la coupe. Je ne veux pas finir sur une mauvaise note ."

"Certainement pas." Lucius sourit; c'est un sourire que le plus jeune allait reconnaître, le sourire d'un homme qui sent une occasion de marquer un point. "Bien, Monsieur Flint. Avez-vous déjà pensé à ce que vous souhaiteriez faire après Poudlard?"

"Quelque chose de bien, j'espère! Le ministère je suppose. La meilleure chance pour un jeune Serpentard d'obtenir une position influente… de nos jours." L'aîné remarqua une fois de plus la pause avant les mots _de nos jours_ et il devait admirer les nerfs que Flint montraient à le tester dans cette direction. Il avait bien appris les bases des jeux de pouvoir bien qu'il montrait un manque de finesse dû à son statut de novice.

"Bien sûr, Marcus. Ça a toujours été une place valable pour démarrer une carrière, quelques soient les buts à atteindre." Son utilisation du prénom de Flint pour la première fois fut ou non enregistrée. Ils y avaient moult choses auxquelles Lucius était disposé à l'instruire. La subtilité était certainement l'une d'entre elles. Il sourit de plus belle, un sourire qui pourrait être considéré comme ayant une grande signification, ou pas, ça dépendant de la façon avec laquelle Marcus choisissait de le lire. "Peut-être que... quand vous aurez fini vos études vous devriez me joindre? Mon influence au Ministère est certes modeste mais je suis tout disposé à aider les jeunes sorciers méritant tels que vous même."

Flint grimaça. "Merci Monsieur Malfoy. Je devrais faire ça."

Il le fit.

Lucius était absurdement heureux quand il reçut une chouette de Marcus Flint à la fin de l'année suivante. Il lui envoya une réponse trois jours plus tard; une période temps soigneusement calculée, assez courte pour montrer un intérêt défini mais assez longue pour maintenir un apparent détachement.

Ils se rencontrèrent à Pré-au-lard, dans un petit cottage, que le blond gardait secret, à la périphérie du village. Il était satisfait de voir que le jeune homme était toujours égal à lui-même, encore non marqué par ce que les batteurs ou les loups garous auraient pu lui laisser, toujours éminemment digne d'être ouvertement regardé.

Il n'en faisait pas autant bien sûr. Ce n'était pas un jeu de Cognard. A la place il écoutait avec une apparente attention les plans et perspectives de Marcus; il était aussi fort qu'avant, mais plus aussi impétueux. Sa conversation n'était toujours pas très stimulante, mais Lucius n'en attendait pas autant de lui. Et il regardait toujours son aîné avec curiosité.

Le plus âgé sourit intérieurement. C'était comme si lui, Lucius Malfoy avait un _faible_ pour Marcus Flint, comme on dit, et il était parfaitement disposé à reconnaître cette motivation. Marcus ne serait pas le premier jeune homme dont il allait faire un jeu, et il ne sera pas le dernier. Il était chanceux avec sa femme. Narcissa tolérerait les écarts de cette sorte, bien qu'elle ne les comprendrait jamais. Mais elle était une Black. Elle ne savait que trop bien comment on jouait au jeu du pouvoir, ils y avaient joué ensemble à de nombreuses reprises.

Mais celui-ci était un jeu qu'il jouait solo.

"Je vois," ajouta-t-il par la suite pendant que le jeune homme regardait plus bas. "Bien, Marcus, j'ai rencontré par hasard le vieil Horace Slughorn il y a quelques jours." Il sourit à la vue du regard vide que lui adressait le jeune homme. "Ah oui, j'ai bien peur que vous ne l'ayez pas connu. Un homme intéressant de biens des façons, et avec un bon réseau. Il était le prédécesseur de Severus à la tête des Serpentard. Il m'a informé qu'un poste à pourvoir sera disponible sous peu au bureau de liaison des Gobelins, comme assistant de Cuthbert Mockridge."

"Oh, je vois…" Le regard du plus jeune se faisait incertain.

Le blond se hâta de s'expliquer. "Une branche du ministère qui est _très_ sous-estimée, Marcus – excepté bien entendu par ceux dans le milieu. J'ai bien peur que nous ne devions qu'accepter que les Gobelins aient une grande influence sur les transactions financières de la communauté sorcière. Un homme qui atteint une bonne position dans le bureau des liaisons gobelines se trouve ensuite dans une bonne position pour comprendre et pour _manipuler_ l'entièreté du commerce de notre monde."

Le jeune adulte sembla intéressé, comme il le devait. "Direz-vous un mot en ma faveur, Monsieur Malfoy?"

Son vis-à-vis hocha gracieusement la tête. "Bien sûr. Comme je l'ai dit à Mockridge, il est important de remplir ces bureaux avec des personnes dignes de _confiance_. Quant à l'homme qui l'occupe actuellement –" ses narines frémirent "– et bien, l'idiotie de placer un Sang-de-Bourbe comme Cresswell responsable d'un tel bureau, un homme qui ne peut pas comprendre la longue histoire qui lie les sorciers et les gobelins, défie toute logique. Un jeune Sang-Pur sorcier comme vous pourrait allait loin et rapidement sous la tutelle de Cuthbert."

"Merci beaucoup!" Les mots du plus jeunes étonnèrent l'oreille de Lucius, c'était très apprécié. Ses prochains mots avaient plus l'air calculé. "Pas que je ne sois pas reconnaissant ou autre chose, mais pourquoi faites-vous ça pour moi?"

Lucius sourit. Il jugea que le moment n'était pas encore venu pour un geste courageux. Il n'était pas encore certain de la personne, pas du tout. Et il y avait bien des moyens de placer quelqu'un comme Marcus Flint dans une position qui pourrait être profitable. Lucius était avec difficulté conscient d'un élancement dans son avant-bras gauche. Bientôt, il sera appelé pour respecter un vieil engagement. Il serait bien d'avoir autant d'atouts que possible à présenter comme cadeau de retour, et il suspectait que le seul sabotage de la coupe du monde Quidditch ne serait pas suffisant pour montrer la solidité de ses obligations.

Une allusion. "Marcus, je suis sûr que tu seras plus intéressé à m'en parler, à notre prochaine rencontre." Il sourit de nouveau. "Et tu sais – J'aime … me voir comme un patron.(2)"

Il ne manqua pas l'expression renouvelée de curiosité et d'empressement qui apparut brièvement sur le visage du jeune homme.

Leurs rendez-vous furent en effet profitables. Oh, extrêmement même.

Marcus avait une bonne oreille, et au cours des mois suivant il se révéla être un source beaucoup plus fiable et utile d'informations pour Lucius que Cuthbert Mockridge ne pourrait jamais l'être, trop aigri qu'il était de ne pas avoir pu accéder à la plus haute fonction, . Et même mieux, il semblait vraiment _heureux_ de le retrouver et de parler de ses problèmes de temps à autre. Leurs réunions atteignaient une facile amabilité que Lucius trouvait plus que prometteuse.

C'est ainsi qu'un après-midi, après un léger repas et un excellent vin dans un discret restaurant, durant lequel Marcus avait parlé d'une très intéressante spéculation gobeline à propos du statut financer de Ludo Bagman, il plaisanta – tout en tâtant le terrain – "Excellent travail. Tu sais que tu es un très beau spécimen de la jeunesse virile sorcière, Marcus!"

Marcus grimaça. "Comme vous, monsieur Mal … Lucius." Marcus utilisait son _prénom_? C'était digne d'être relevé. "Bien que la virilité soit plus ancienne dans votre cas, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire!"

Lucius ne le contrôla pas mais son sourire s'élargit. "Ah oui. Tu sais, ces derniers jours il est très courant pour des sorciers d'âge mûr – comme moi même – de prendre de jeunes hommes – comme toi – sous leurs ailes, pour ainsi dire. Ce qui pourrait être un avantage mutuel."

"Je suis sûr que c'est possible." Marcus leva son verre. "Pour ces derniers jours alors."

Le blond leva négligemment son verre en réponse et laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. "Bien sûr, de nos jours il y a d'_autres_ pratiques qui sont tombées en désuétude," continua-t-il. Il fut attentif à son choix de mot pour mettre en lumière la ligne suivante, tout en gardant un ton humoristique. "Croirais tu qu'il a même été considéré comme approprié que les sorciers expérimentés apprennent aux plus jeunes... des moyens efficaces pour apprécier leurs corps?"

"Dommage que ce ne soit plus le cas. J'aurais aimé voir comment ça marchait."

"Je me demande si tu l'aurais vraiment voulu." Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Lucius tenta d'en suggérer plus avec son regard qu'il ne le pouvait avec sa voix. C'était hautement prom …

"Est ce que vous avez envie de moi, Lucius?"

"Quoi?"

"Est ce que vous avez _envie_ de moi ou quelque chose? N'est-ce pas ce que vous tentez d'insinuer avec vos conneries de vieux-sorcier-jeune-sorcier? Vous avez fait des allusions et des insinuations pendant des mois mais n'avais jamais osez dire ce qui se cachait _derrière_."

Lucius décontenance, tenta de gagner du temps. "Et ta réaction , ce que tu penses je veux dire.."

Flint l'interrompit une fois de plus, le regardant directement dans les yeux. "C'est très bien pour moi. C'est le chemin vers lequel pointe ma baguette aussi. N'allez-vous le _réaliser_ que maintenant?"

Une expression choquée passa brièvement sur le visage de l'aîné, puis il se leva brutalement. Le plus jeune suivit le mouvement. Il fit un rapide tour de la salle pour être sûr que personne ne regardait, puis il attrapa compulsivement le bras de Marcus et ils disparurent ensemble.

Flint regarda avec surprise ce qui l'entourait puis sourit. "Votre cottage de Pré-au-lard! Bonne idée …"

"_Tais _toi." Lucius avait attendu trop longtemps ce moment et l'embrassa comme un affamé, un baiser qui fut rapidement sulfureux quand Marcus y répondit. Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre, l'aîné était incapable de dire comment ils s'y étaient retrouvé, ni à quel point leurs robes avaient été enlevé, mais aucun des deux n'y fit attention. Il fit une pause un moment pour faire courir ses mains sur le corps entièrement nu de Flint, pour laisser ses yeux le contempler; oh oui, _oh oui_, sa première impression avait été _exactement _la bonne. Même Alistair Crabbe et Brian Goyle dans leur jeunesse ne pouvaient être comparé à Marcus. Un physique musclé, ferme mais sans être exagéré, un torse avec quelques poils mais jamais trop, un corps jusque ici non marqué par des cicatrices ou des blessures …

"Quelle est cette marque sur ton bras?"

"Quoi?" Les mots de Marcus l'avaient de nouveau effrayé.

"_Ça._" Le jeune homme pointa la marque des ténèbres avec fascination qui était à cet instant clairement visible sur l'avant-bras gauche de Lucius. Ce dernier ne pouvait croire qu'il avait été assez stupide ! Perdu dans son désir, il avait oublié le sortilège de dissimulation.

"Un … un mauvais souvenir qui m'a été placé sous impérium pendant la guerre," répondit-il rapidement en retombant sur une histoire longuement préparée. "Les Mangemorts pensaient qu'il était amusant de marquer leurs victimes. S'il te plaît Marcus – Je préfère ne pas en parler …"

"Bien." Marcus était clairement partagé entre l'incrédulité, la curiosité et le désir; mais heureusement le dernier pris le dessus. Il fit rapidement courir ses doigts sur la marque, puis au-dessus de secteurs plus intéressant qui n'alimentaient que d'avantage l'urgence du désir traversant le blond. "Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de toute façon n'est-ce pas?"

"Non. En effet." Il attrapa sa baguette magique et d'un petit mouvement il fit fermer les rideaux et baisser les lumières.

Marcus émit un rire étouffé. "Oh, beau coup de baguette. Quels autres choses peux-tu faire avec ta... _baguette_, Lucius?"

Lucius se crispa. Ah, la chenue plaisanterie, une des préférées de Brian il y a longtemps. Mais c'était une raison insuffisante pour se plaindre et rester ainsi. Il sourit, son sourire ressemblant à un faucon sur le point de fondre sur sa proie. "Oh, beaucoup Marcus. _Vraiment_ beaucoup. Laisse-moi te montrer."

Il permit à ses mains de descendre plus bas sur le corps du jeune homme. "_Recto lubricius_," souffla-t-il d'une voix aussi douce que le velours. Marcus grimaça et tira Lucius sur le lit. Pendant un long moment ils n'eurent plus besoin de parler.

"Qui est-il, Lucius?"

"Chérie?" Le blond s'arrêta à la porte et se tourna surpris vers sa femme, qui n'avait pas levé les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait.

"Qui est-il? Ton dernier _catamite(3)_?"

Lucius pensa à démentir, mais il rejeta l'idée. Narcissa le connaissait trop bien. "Marcus Flint."

"Le fils de Caius Flint." Elle le regardait maintenant, le scrutant de son regard. "Bien, c'est vrai que c'est un solide garçon. Un bon choix, je suppose."

"Comment savait tu que c'était _un garçon_?" La question était sortie sans qu'il n'ait pu l'arrêter.

Narcissa sourit; un sourire presque sauvage. "Parce que tu sais très bien que si ça avait été une _maitresse_, je l'aurais tuée. Je suis certaine que je pourrais faire une excellente utilisation de ces poisons que l'on a caché à ce fou de Weasley."

"Et _ça_ ne te dérange pas?" Encore une fois la question sortie sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la retenir. Il n'avait jamais compris son attitude envers ses indiscrétions. Même s'il serait faux de les nommer ainsi, il avait toujours pris soin à rester discret.

"Oh, ça me _dérange_, mari. Ça m'importe même beaucoup plus que tu le comprendras jamais." Sa voix était lassée et glacée, elle donna une pause à Lucius. "Je ne peux pas contrôler tes petits… fétichismes, mais je serais _maudite _si je partageais ton affection avec une autre femme. »

"_Ça_, tu n'as pas besoin d'en avoir peur." Il retourna sur ses pas et prit les mains de sa femme; le feu brillant dans ses yeux était assorti à celui de son inattendu baiser. Il considéra même de rester, brièvement. Elle sourit amèrement à l'expression déchirée sur son visage.

"Va-s'-y, Lucius. Je ne comprends pas et je ne le comprendrai jamais, mais je ne _veux_ pas savoir. Garde le en dehors de ton système si tu le dois et fait avec. Mais ne fait rien d'_idiot_. Pas _maintenant_. Ce serait trop dangereux."

"Bien sûr." Elle l'avait rarement abordé directement sur ce sujet et cela le laissait avec un sentiment diffus de malaise. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de perdre ce qu'il avait ou désirait faire.

Il avait vraiment été chanceux dans son mariage.

La douleur que lui procura la brûlure de la marque fut seulement un choc physique. Il attendait quelque chose de la sorte depuis des mois maintenant. Il était heureux que personne ne soit autour de lui pour le voir disparaître.

La scène qui accueilli Lucius quand il apparut aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres était très étrange – il lutta pour comprendre ce qui arrivait pendant qu'il prenait connaissance de son environnement. Un vieux chaudron cabossé rempli d'une potion étrange, Pettigrew ensanglanté (_Pettigrew?_) et pleurnichant, la vue plaisante de Potter attaché à une pierre tombale. Lucius fut déconcerté quand le mage noir prouva en savoir plus que prévu au sujet de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et il fut considérablement soulagé d'échapper au destin d'Avery quand il regarda l'imbécile hurler à l'agonie sous les sorts de son maître. Bien que Malfoy savait sa bonne position parmi les Mangemorts assurée. L'éloge du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour les 'fidèles serviteurs' excluait tous membres présents autour du cercle.

Les événements qui suivirent furent encore étranges.

Quand cet infernal gosse Potter ce fut échappé _encore une fois_, il y eu un mouvement de panique parmi les Mangemorts que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait nommé à portée de voix du gamin. Lucius eut plus de sang-froid; il réalisa que la _bonne foi_ de Potter serait mise en doute quand on le verrait arriver avec le cadavre d'un autre étudiant, et qu'il n'avait entendu aucun nom hormis ceux déjà accusés ou innocentés. Il y avait des chances non négligeables que les personnes _importantes _du ministère ne donneraient pas de crédit à son histoire. Et le Sang Pur n'était certainement pas assez fou pour exprimer ses doutes à voix haute devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius ramena un semblant de calme à son cœur, mais il partit néanmoins avec hâte et soulagement quand ils furent congédiés. Lui et Narcissa mirent immédiatement en place un plan pour fuir au cas où Potter serait cru. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait sans aucun doute un quartier général où ils pourraient se cacher; ils n'y seraient pas en danger.

Ils firent rapidement le tour des endroits sûrs qu'ils avaient préparé si disparaître devenait nécessaire, cachant les plus précieux des objets de magie noir pour un usage futur. Lucius ne prit pas la peine de mettre de l'argent de côté. Il savait par expérience et par quelques questions discrètes envers Marcus que les Gobelins de Gringott ne refuseront jamais de s'occuper d'un sorcier traitant avec les arts sombres, et ne permettront pas non plus à ses capitaux d'être saisis par le ministère.

A un certain moment, Draco devrait savoir où il pourrait les trouver, mais c'était inutile pour le moment. Il voulait, comme il l'avait toujours voulu, tenir son fils bien aimé éloigné des premières lignes aussi longtemps que possible.

Lucius laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il vit ce que le ministère – ou plutôt c'est imbéciles mais utiles Fudge et Ombrage – avait fait du témoignage de Potter. Il n'était pas le seul. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla plaisamment surpris par la tournure des événements. Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours à faire face à la bande clandestine de Dumbledore, mais ils étaient peu susceptible de leur causer des soucis.

Il fêta ça avec Narcissa, puis avec Marcus, de leur manière habituelle. Il faisait désormais partie de son plan par nécessité. Mais il ne laissera pas Marcus savoir le détail de ses actions. Il valait mieux que certaine choses restent tues.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut heureux d'entendre les nombreuses et utiles connections que Lucius avaient construites, et il lui ordonna d'influencer Fudge. Lucius s'y était attendu.

Ce qu'il n'avait _pas_ prévu était que désormais ils concentraient leurs efforts pour retrouver une prophétie concernant le Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres; qui avait apparemment prédit les événements d'y il a treize ans. C'était la première confirmation de ce qui avait été jusque-là une rumeur, et cela laissait en lui un sentiment effrayant.

Ses réunions occasionnelles avec Fudge continuaient à se passer à merveille. Le Ministre devenait paranoïaque à propos de la menace que représentait Dumbledore pour son travail et il ne se sentait aucunement menacé par Lucius, il était même très réceptif à ses suggestions pour que le ministère garde un œil sur le meneur de l'Ordre du Phénix et ses alliés. Et sa chance lui donna l'opportunité de s'occuper lui-même d'ensorceler l'un des membres de l'Ordre. Malfoy ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui gaspillaient un avantage quand il se présentait lui-même si aisément. Il apprécia l'ironie. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre la prochaine fois que l'homme soit en service et leur ennemi testera la sécurité du Département des Mystères lui-même pour eux – et même si l'homme se faisait prendre, ça leur servira à compromettre encore plus Dumbledore aux yeux du ministre. Un simple mouvement, mais un de ceux qui faisaient gagner du terrain tout en faisant perdre un pion à l'adversaire.

Marcus entendait parfois des ragots au travail malgré tout ce que Fudge pouvait faire pour les supprimer - et qui expliquait clairement pourquoi Lucius avait été si exubérant dans leurs rapports sexuels la veille - même s'il n'y comprenait pas tout. Mais d''un autre côté il n'en avait pas besoin. Lucius laissait simplement les questions sans réponses quand Marcus s'en enquerrait – ce qu'il faisait de façon régulière, demandant avec curiosité, presque avec ardeur. L'état de leur relation ne permettait pas encore de telles confidences, et le blond se trouvait étrangement peu disposé à les faire. Il réalisa avec choc qu'il souhaitait protéger le jeune homme des risques qu'il courrait lui-même, un sentiment dangereux, un qu'il ne devait absolument pas laisser échapper à son contrôle.

Plus important, bien sûr, Draco aussi devait être protégé des risques courus par ses parents, et Lucius fut soulagé quand il fut temps pour lui de retourner à l'école, et à la sécurité qu'elle lui procurait. Évidemment, Potter en bénéficiait aussi; mais d'un autre côté, quoique face le gosse à l'école ne pouvais nuire à Lucius ou à son fils. Dolores Ombrage avait clairement de l'ambition, et il y avait toujours une chance pour que Fudge se laisse convaincre de la mettre à la tête de Poudlard, ce qui donnerait de quoi s'occuper à Potter.

Lucius se préparait à rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres cette nuit avec l'optimisme d'un homme dont les plans s'étaient remarquablement bien déroulés.

* * *

><p>(1) Soit « trollish cunning » et j'ai absolument pas trouvé un sens qui allait mieux.<p>

(2) "And you know – I rather fancy …myself as a patron." Je vous laisse comprendre le jeu de mot.

(3) Catamite : jeune homme acceptant la pédérastie. Apparemment le mot est le même en français.

* * *

><p>UneUne review c'est un Lucius heureux que vous faites. Mais surtout une review encourage la traductrice et sa bêta à corriger plus vite la deuxième partie.<p>

Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée/nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme précédemment l'histoire appartient donc à **SnortkackCatcher **qui m'a permit d'en faire une traduction. Et les personnages appartiennent à **JKR**.

Et puis merci à **Ligeia** pour son rôle de bêta :D

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième partie : Fall – la chute<strong>

Les cris faisaient échos dans ses oreilles, dans sa tête, dans son esprit. Lucius ne les reconnaissait même pas comme les siens. Chacun de ses muscles était tourmenté, chaque nerf était en feu, chaque os fondait …

La douleur s'arrêta. Pendant un moment, le blond ne put se rappeler où il était et pour quelle raison il y était. Un journal intime? Il enregistra le son de sanglots désespérés, mais il ne savait pas encore que s'étaient ceux de sa femme. Il pouvait sentir sa robe pesait lourdement autour de lui, trempée de sueur, aussi restrictive que des chaînes.

"ENDOLORIS _!_" Le sortilège crié, et la douleur revient, plus vive qu'avant.

"ENDOLORIS _!_ Une pause brève et la douleur recommença, de pire en pire.

"ENDOLORIS _!_" Lucius ne pouvait plus distinguer clairement les pauses, même si un coin de son cerveau les enregistrait. Son corps était déchiré de l'intérieur par la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres …

"Mon Seigneur?" Une autre voix, hésitante, implorante, mais étrangement lisse. Lucius était sûr qu'il la reconnaissait. Elle ravivait d'anciens liens, de la loyauté, une amitié antérieure, mais venant d'aucune source dont il pouvait se souvenir ou qu'il était à même de comprendre. Les larmes rendaient sa vision floue et inutile.

"QUOI_, Snape?_" Snape? Il était sûr qu'il devait connaître ce nom. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres criait sur Snape maintenant. C'était bien. Ça voulait dire que la douleur s'était arrêtée. Malfoy ne pouvait pas penser distinctement. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'était tambouriné la tête contre un mur...

Il ne put pas s'empêcher de vomir, encore et encore, la sensation le frappant par vagues, le laissant tremblant. Il était faible. Il tenta de se lever – il ne pouvait se rappeler pourquoi – mais ses jambes trop faibles le trahirent et il retomba sur le sol.

Tandis qu'il était allongé, les sens lui revinrent lentement. _Quoique_ fut ce journal, il avait évidemment été bien plus qu'un simple jouet du Maître des Ténèbres. Les résidus de douleur sont une distraction utile, presque une bénédiction, par apport à la nature de son humiliation qui l'enfonçait, entouré par ses pairs, observé alors qu'il gisait en criant, en pleurant, roulant dans la mare de son propre vomi.

La façon dont _Potter_ aurait dû être humilié, pas Lucius Malfoy.

Ce Snape – _Severus!_ Son vieil ami! – parlait toujours avec urgence. Le sang du blond pulsait dans ses veines et il pouvait à peine distinguer les mots: "atout précieux" – "importants contacts" – "loyal serviteur" – "unique faute".

"Et tu ne t'occupes que du succès_ de notre mission_, Snape?" Les mots du mage noir étaient presque des sifflements.

"Non, mon Seigneur; la mort de Lucius Malfoy serait un regret personnel pour moi; ce serait fou de le nier," Répondit le maître des potions. Lucius pouvait le voir désormais, des yeux noirs scintillant sur un visage pâle qui ne trahissait aucune émotion. "Mais il _est_ un sorcier puissant, et qui plus est, hautement placé. Je ne prétendrais pas en savoir plus que cela sur les raisons de votre colère, mon Maître - mais peut être _serait _il dommage de perdre un de vos partisans les plus efficaces?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit volte-face et se tourna vers le blond, ses yeux rouges sondant les siens. Pris au dépourvu et faible comme il l'était, les ambitions qu'il abritait depuis le retour du Maître flottaient à la surface de l'esprit du Sang-pur. Mais il était incapable d'empêcher d'autres souvenirs et d'autres loyautés – son fils, sa femme, Marcus, Severus lui-même – de devenir accessibles pendant les quelques secondes que prenait un Occlumens pour détourner l'attaque vers d'autres chemins plus neutres.

"Je vois, Lucius, je vois," respira le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Oui, tu m'es loyal, au moins dans la mesure de tes propres ambitions. Mais tu as de graves faiblesses et tu as _beaucoup_ à payer." Lucius nota que son maître n'avait pas spécifié la raison de sa dette mais il n'avait aucun désir de s'en enquérir. "Je t'ai déjà prévenu que je m'attendais à de meilleurs services, mon fuyant ami (1). Tu peux être d'une grande valeur pour moi, mais je ne tolérerai pas _une_ défaillance de plus. Est-ce compris?"

"Oui, mon Seigneur." Gesticula le blond à genoux. "Vous êtes miséricordieux, mon Seigneur, je vous remercie", se força-t-il à dire encore une fois.

Cette fois, il reconnut les sanglots de Narcissa.

"Quel est le problème avec toi, Lucius?"

Malfoy, surpris, remis de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il tourna la tête sur l'oreiller pour observer Marcus, qui, appuyé sur un coude, le regardait avec une expression sérieuse. "Le problème?" répéta-t-il, gagnant du temps.

"Oui. Depuis fin août tu agis... étrangement."

"Dans quel sens?" Il _ne_ voulait _pas_ répondre à la question de Flint. Il _ne_ voulait _pas_. Marcus était devenu son moyen de relaxation; le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble était un intermède de pur plaisir loin des sensations fortes et des terreurs qu'amenaient les jeux de pouvoir. Il reconnaissait qu'il en était même venu à prendre soin du confort du jeune homme. Il oubliait volontiers que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait déjà vu dans ses souvenirs

"Distrait. Silencieux. Tu à l'air... Je ne sais pas, _blessé_ en quelque sorte. Ce qui semble t'avoir laissé une marque, d'une quelconque façon."

"Une marque?"

"Tu sais. Mentale, pas physique." Il sourit lascivement. "Tu es toujours parfait de ce côté-là."

Malfoy laissa presque échapper un rire. "Oh oui. Tu peux dire ça. Il est difficile de traverser la vie _sans marque_." Il fit une très bonne tentative de ramener son sourire lascif. "Et tu es encore... très bien. Aucune marque sur toi... autre que celles que j'ai faites. Et elles guériront rapidement."

"Tout va bien alors!" Marcus hésita, et perdit son sourire. "Donc c'est vrai?"

L'aîné fronça les sourcils. Ses tentatives de diversion sur son amant n'avaient pas marché. "Qu'est ce qui est vrai?" Il prit une seconde ou deux pour que la réalisation le frappe de plein fouet, il avait commencé à penser à Marcus comme à un _amant_, non plus simplement comme une distraction.

En réponse, Flint tendit la main et traça le contour de la Marque des Ténèbres toujours visible comme une ombre indistincte sur le bras de l'aristocrate. "Ça. Est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui est _réellement_ de retour, Lucius? Mockridge pense que Fudge dit des conneries comme d'habitude, et je pense qu'il a raison."

Lucius pouvait sentir le danger, mais d'un autre côté c'était une opportunité en or. "Je ne sais pas… c'est en effet possible," dit-il avec réluctance. "Mais qui sait ce que la marque des Mangemorts ferait?"

"Je pense que _tu_ le sais," rétorqua doucement le plus jeune. Malfoy ne pouvait plus ignorer le soupçon de défis. Les mots qui suivirent voulaient clairement signifier quelque chose. "Depuis que tu as été marqué contre ta volonté, bien sûr."

"Bien sûr." Il hésita. "Tu sembles remarquablement curieux à propos de cela, Marcus. Quelqu'un pourrait facilement penser que tu partages leur point de vue!"

"Et toi pas?" La question était crue, il se ramollissait. "C'est que, tu penses aussi, que les Sangs-purs devraient être à la tête du pouvoir, n'est-ce pas, Lucius? Ça marche pour moi. Peut-être que leurs point de vue n'ai pas _aussi_ mauvais qu'il n'y paraît."

Lucius capta le regard de Marcus et ne détourna pas le sien. Il fut à moitié choqué en réalisant que Marcus était sérieux. Il ne _voulait_ pas que sa distraction – non, son _amant_ – soit impliqué de cette façon, cependant il pourrait être une source d'informations très utile. Mais le Sang-pur savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre une autre erreur; il sait qu'il ne doit pas manquer de parler d'une nouvelle recrue potentielle de peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse; il savait qu'il était piégé.

"Bien, Marcus," continua-t-il, sa voix ressemblant à une caresse. "Continue de parler comme ça aux bonnes personnes – je veux dire aux _mauvaises_ personnes – et tu retiendras l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Tu penses vraiment?"

"J'en suis sûr."

"Et bien, nous verrons, n'est-ce pas?" Le plus jeune sourit avec l'air de celui qui sait et laissa ses doigts courir sur l'aine de Lucius, le distrayant une fois de plus.

Malfoy prit note de l'avertissement de Marcus avant de s'approcher encore une fois de son Maître. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être vu comme un bien endommagé. Narcissa et lui travaillaient dure sur l'Occlumencie, une défense essentielle des deux côtés de la guerre. Car même ceux qui sont loyaux au Seigneur des Ténèbres devaient l'apprendre, en légitime défense, pour dissimuler leurs faiblesses autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Le mage noir fut en effet suspicieux quand l'aristocrate l'informa de 'l'intérêt' de Marcus, mais à la surprise du blond, il accepta sa suggestion de ne pas marquer le jeune homme comme un Mangemort, que ses chances de maintenir sa couverture au sein du Ministère seraient bien meilleures s'il restait un simple partisan secret. En fait, son maître semblait se contenter de laisser Malfoy jouer ce jeu comme il l'entendait. Il avait même l'air d'être encore obsédé par-dessus tout par cette prophétie – prudent, distrait, presque (bien que le Sang-pur n'osa pas laisser cette idée se former entièrement dans son esprit en la présence de son maître) effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Sa première idée fut de demander à son ancien mentor de glisser un mot sur Flint mais, à sa grande surprise, Horace Slughorn était introuvable. Son malaise augmenta quand il entendit des rumeurs comme quoi Dmbledore aurait suggéré que Slughorn allait retourner à l'enseignement. Si Slughorn s'était fait fuyant, il devait avoir des suspicions. Malfoy avait toujours douté de la fiabilité de l'homme, mais en aucun cas de sa valeur – juste comme l'autre semblait avoir les même doutes à son sujet.

Il se réjouit quand il entendit que le Ministère avait pris le relais pour combler les postes de professeurs vacants. Il avait pris grand soin de se rapprocher de Dolores Ombrage, et elle était exactement la sorte de professeur qu'il souhaitait voir comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal à ce moment – une idiote lèche-botte avec un penchant pour l'autorité, aucun amour pour Potter, une capacité limitée, et une forte tendance à la cruauté. Un obstacle idéal à mettre dans le chemin de Dumbledore.

Ce qui _n'_était _pas_ bon était le continuel échec pour retrouver la prophétie. Après l'incapacité de l'homme que Lucius avait ensorcelé pour entrer dans le Département des mystères (un fiasco qui produisit peu de chose excepté quelques informations sur les mesures de sécurité), cet imbécile d'Avery fit l'inhabituelle suggestion de mettre un membre du département sous Imperium. Lucius se nomma volontaire avec impatience. Non seulement son accès au Ministère et ses compétences en magie noire faisait de lui la personne la mieux qualifiée pour la tâche, mais il devait aussi faire son possible pour retourner dans les faveurs de son Maître. Il n'allait pas permettre que l'on associe la reconnaissance qui lui était dû avec un homme tel qu'Avery.

Il fondait de grand espoir en Broderick Bode, même si l'homme se battait durement contre son sort quand il en avait l'opportunité. Mais encore une fois, le potentiel triomphe du blond lui fut arraché; Bode tomba sous le coup des mesures de sécurité dont il n'avait pas connaissance – et que même maintenant il ne comprenait pas.

Lucius savait aussi bien que n'importe qui qu'il fallait prendre des risques dans le jeu du pouvoir. Mais sa position dans ce jeu dépendait des _succès _qui venaient couronner ces risques. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'un refuge où il pourrait fuir si les risques qu'il prenait ne se révélaient pas rentables; la base d'opération du mage noir ne devenant de ce fait plus sûre pour lui. Échouer c'était risqué de perdre tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé.

Narcissa et lui avait préparé cette éventualité avec soin.

"Tu sais quoi? Si je ne savais pas que tu me voulais pour mon corps, je penserais que tu aimes nos conversations sur l'oreiller, Lucius." L'humour de Marcus n'était pas exceptionnellement subtile, mais le blond n'attendait pas ça de lui. Juste des informations sur l'oreiller à propos du Ministère… et son corps sans marques, comme une distraction plus forte que jamais.

Il observa le jeune homme nu étendu à ses côtés; non, même Alistair ou Brian dans leur jeunesse ne pouvaient tenir la comparaison. Le blond n'avait plus eu le… le _béguin_ pour quelqu'un, à ce niveau de simple désir, depuis de nombreuses années. "Les deux. Plus certainement pour les deux. Et… même si tu ne pouvais rien me dire, je te voudrais encore." Il put sentir ses joues se colorer légèrement – ce n'était _définitivement_ pas quelque chose qu'il avait ressenti depuis de nombreuses années, un d'avertissement. Il se força à se taire avant de ne trop en révéler.

"Je pense que je _le_ savais depuis la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés." Marcus n'avait pas perdu sa capacité à surprendre son aîné. Son amant souriait sciemment à nouveau. "A cette fête chez Nott, tu te souviens? Je t'ai vu me regarder. Je n'étais pas certain que ça signifiait ce que je pensais, mais c'était l'enfer, un peu comme Cordelia Urquhart me regarde toujours. _Un regard affamé_. Mais ça ne m'a jamais rendu dur quand _elle_ le faisait, cependant. Ainsi, lorsque tu as essayé de me rencontrer, je savais ce que tu voulais. Je m'inquiétait de savoir pourquoi tu étais si long à la demander."

"Ça aurait été… embarrassant de faire une erreur." Lucius savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer mais il sentait qu'il le devait à Marcus de toute façon. "Beaucoup de gens désapprouvent ces indulgences. Une proposition intime qui deviendrait publique serait très _malheureuse_ pour un sorcier de ma position." Malfoy ne mentionna pas son échappée in extremis à la désapprobation populaire à deux occasions, il avait tout juste réussis à se sauver des conséquences de ses erreurs avec un sortilège de mémoire, jeté avant que le jeune homme ne puisse le dire à quiconque.

"Oui, ta position. Comment tu l'évalues ?" Flint avait le regard aiguisé. "Avec qui, Lucius?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Le sang-pur savait très bien ce que le plus jeune voulait dire, mais c'était un autre sujet qui devait être approché avec beaucoup de prudence …

"Oh, tu _sais_ ce que je veux dire… ou du moins, tu sais _qui_ je veux dire." Continua-t-il impatient. "Tu continues à me dire des conneries, Lucius. Ça a toujours été très évident ce que je voulais, non?"

"Oui." Lucius arrêta de penser. Il devait avoir cette conversation à un moment donné, ou sinon il risquait la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres; ça pouvait être maintenant. "Mais comprends-tu seulement les dangers? Tu peux difficilement t'engager dans un organisme qui, selon les registres officiels, a été démantelé il y a quatorze ans et n'a jamais été reformé."

"Je sais _ça_. Je ne suis pas stupide, Lucius! Mais en privé…"

"…tu ne devrais pas prendre d'engagement non plus! Il est –" il hésita "– prudent pour une telle organisation de ne pas se faire connaître en… _marquant_ les nouvelles recrues." Il ne put manquer l'étincelle d'intérêt dans les yeux de Marcus qui fixait la marque sur le bras du blond. Il le regarda dans les yeux; ses compétences en Légilimencie étaient maigres, mais Marcus était dangereusement facile à lire et il put voir que son intérêt était réel. "Mieux vaut montrer ton intérêt par d'autre moyens."

"Tu détournes la conversation encore une fois," répliqua doucement le plus jeune. Il sourit et ponctua sa remarque d'une légère caresse sur le sexe de son amant, une tactique de distraction que Lucius était ennuyé de trouver ça bien trop efficace. "Qu'est-ce que tu… qu'est-ce qu'_il_ veut que je fasse? Je ne veux pas que la _seule_ chance pour un jeune Serpentard d'obtenir une position influente soit le Ministère."

"Très bien. Donc pour être _direct_, tu ne serais pas officiellement marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme un Mangemort." Il entendit la respiration précipitée du jeune homme tandis qu'il lui parlait sans faux-semblants pour la première fois. "Tu seras tenu de faire ce que tu fais maintenant, mais en faisant plus d'efforts pour obtenir des informations de valeurs, plutôt que d'attendre qu'elles te tombent entre les mains. Je peux te fournir un moyen de communication sécurisé. De temps en temps, tu pourrais aussi devoir utiliser ta position dans ton département, ou l'accès qu'on t'y accorde, pour acquérir des informations particulières ou mettre en place des mesures spécifiques. L'incapacité à effectuer de telles tâches ne sera pas tolérée. Est-ce que tu me comprends? Es-tu préparé aux risques que tu courras vis à vis de ta position, ta réputation, ta liberté et ta vie?"

Marcus avait cessé de le caresser maintenant. Son visage était sérieux, bien plus que d'habitude. "Oui. Ce sont les risques que l'on doit prendre dans le jeu que nous jouons, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr." Il observait Marcus, l'excitation d'une séduction bien construite, une urgence familière pour les autres pendant qu'il faisait courir ses doigt sur ce corps qu'il voulait bien plus qu'une conversation sur l'oreiller; une chose merveilleuse, presque une œuvre d'art.

Au moins l'un devrait être laissé sans marque.

Ce serait une tragédie de le perdre face au cauchemar atroce d'Azkaban… une tragédie que Lucius pouvait empêcher. Il fit une pause. "Marcus, si tu devais avoir besoin de t'échapper, j'ai préparé quelques endroits sûr où tu serais le bienvenu. Je t'expliquerai plus tard comment les trouver."

Flint sourit. "Mais pour maintenant?" Il était lui aussi dur, maintenant, la sensation d'avoir enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait se traduisait physiquement.

"_Ça_." L'ouverture d'un nouveau combustible entre eux, le désir; la passion n'avait jamais été aussi forte, le besoin aussi pressant.

"Lucius!"

Il leva les yeux de son bureau, surpris par l'insistance dans la voix de sa femme. "Chérie? Quel est le problème?" Il se mit sur ses pieds et attrapa sa baguette, avant de remarquer que Narcissa n'avait pas l'air alarmée. A la place elle semblait plutôt _excitée_, comme si elle venait d'avoir un coup de chance et n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait.

"Viens voir!"

Il la suivait dans l'entrée du manoir. Il fut étonné et dégouté en voyant le petit personnage se tenant devant lui quand il réalisa d'_où_ il venait et les opportunités qu'il amenait avec lui.

Narcissa récolta soigneusement autant d'informations qu'elle le pouvait de la créature, qui était désireuse d'aider. Ce n'était pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité – elle était visiblement sous un grand nombre d'enchantement, pas seulement les plus communs, et il y avait de nombreux sujets sur lesquels elle ne pouvait pas s'exprimer malgré leurs essais. Mais c'était suffisant. Il découvrit que Potter avait un certain accès jusque-là insoupçonné dans les pensées du Maître, une révélation alarmante, mais tout de même… ça leur offrait un moyen de se conduire jusqu'au cœur de l'Ordre de Dumbledore. Un moyen d'atteindre son bien-aimé Potter. Une manière de retourner dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneurs des Ténèbres que seuls lui et Narcissa pouvaient contrôler.

C'est comme si l'amoureux des Sang-de-Bourbe qui servait de cousin à sa femme leur avait envoyé un cadeau de Noël inattendu. Quand la créature fut partie, ils levèrent un verre de champagne ensemble, portant un toast à l'homme – et à la chute de ses espérances, à la réalisation des espoirs de leur visiteur inattendu, à la restauration de l'honneur et de l'influence de la famille de sa femme et à la promotion de la sienne.

Oui, il était _très_ heureux dans son mariage.

Les mois suivants furent parmi les plus énervants dont Lucius se souvient.

Les tentatives du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour mettre la main sur la prophétie procédaient d'une manière terriblement lente; le Département des Mystères était plus inaccessible que jamais, ses protections étaient toujours aussi mystérieuses, même si aucun Mangemort n'avait osé faire de commentaires pour que leur Maître change ses plans. Lucius était là pour voir son extase à la nouvelle que les propositions faites aux Détraqueurs avaient été fructueuses, et que douze Mangemorts prisonniers avaient été autorisés à s'échapper d'Azkaban.

Lucius ne considéra pas ce bienfait d'un bon œil. Les informations qu'il avait fourni à propos de son cousin par mariage ne s'étaient pas encore avérées vitales pour leurs plans, tandis que leurs anciens collègues venaient rejoindre leurs rangs en nombres de façon significative. Il se rappela du discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le cimetière, et réalisa que ses partisans nouvellement libérés obtiendraient plus facilement des faveurs auprès de leur Maître grâce à leur dévotion à sa cause, une fois qu'ils se seraient remis des effets de leur emprisonnement prolongé.

Les mois suivants apportèrent un nouveau coup aux Mangemorts qui avaient évité un tel sort à la fin de la première guerre, quand le fils Potter trouva une place pour ses racontars dans un magazine trash. Lucius et Narcissa se préparèrent une fois de plus à fuir si nécessaire, mais heureusement, la réputation du journal et de son rédacteur en chef était si faible au sein du Ministère que Fudge fut seulement irrité par la contradiction que cela faisait avec le discours officiel, plutôt que d'être préoccupé par la minutie du rapport. Ce fut facile pour les 'courtisans' dont il s'entourait de le rassurer en lui disant que ce n'étaient seulement que les même accusations sans fondement que Potter avait fait la nuit du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Néanmoins, Lucius était au courant qu'il y avait plusieurs sorciers et sorcières qui avaient lu l'article et qui ne partageaient pas ce point de vue. Quand il visitait n'importe quel emplacement publique, ils chuchotaient derrière son dos quand il passait, et Marcus lui apprit que Cresswell l'avait étroitement interrogé sur leur relation (heureusement, il n'en soupçonnait pas la vraie nature). Ils furent obligés d'être beaucoup plus prudents quand ils se retrouvaient, et ces restrictions irritaient Lucius.

Et puis, soudainement, tout changea pour le meilleur.

Malfoy n'avait jamais fait particulièrement attention à Rookwood, mais il se révéla utile à propos de son ancien lieu de travail. Le plan pour obtenir la prophétie se résuma alors à trouver un leurre pour attirer Potter au Département des Mystères, et l'accès à Black que Lucius avait fourni se révéla décisif dans le plan qu'avait élaboré le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il réalisa que cela avait restauré sa position à la tête des Mangemorts. Quand il fut sélectionné pour mener la mission dans le Ministère, il dû user de toute son aptitude en Occlumencie pour dissimuler son triomphe, il avait joué au jeu de pouvoir et gagné.

Enfin, le plan se concrétisait. La scène qui accueillit Lucius quand il se désillusionna fut en effet glorieuse.

Il se délecta de la confusion et de la terreur de Potter qu'il tenait en joue de sa baguette, qui révélait son triomphe. Il entendit sa folle de belle-sœur pleurer, "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait toujours!" et il lui fit écho, se complaisant de la vue de Potter pris au piège, impuissant, atterré par sa propre bêtise.

La façon dont _Potter_ aurait dû être humilié, pas Lucius Malfoy.

Il se laissa aller à savoir sa victoire en écoutant à moitié ce que baragouinait le garçon pour essayer de gagner du temps, bien qu'il devait admettre qu'il avait au moins une lueur d'intelligence pour avoir trouvé leur plan. Même si sans aucun doute la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'ils avaient amené avec eux avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Il la suspectait d'être liée à son échec avec le journal et sourit, un autre point qu'il pouvait considérer réglé.

Les événements qui suivirent furent moins glorieux.

Quand cet infernal gosse Potter s'échappa _encore_, quelques Mangemorts furent au bord de la panique. L'aristocrate était plus optimiste, le garçon n'avait nul part où aller, et ce n'était pas facile de sortir de ce labyrinthe. Et il n'était certainement pas assez fou pour exprimer ses doutes face aux partisans les plus fanatiques du Maître. Pourtant, son soulagement fut grand quand ils acculèrent Potter, cette fois dans la chambre des morts, sans aucun ami pour le couvrir et faciliter son évasion.

Mais leur triomphe fut interrompu par l'interruption de l'Ordre maudit! Le blond réussit à esquiver le premier sort d'une jeune femme, qu'il fut surpris de reconnaître comme sa nièce, et tenta désespérément de forcer Potter à lui céder la prophétie; mais il fut pris dans un duel contre le loup-garou apprivoisé de l'Ordre, qui se montrait malheureusement très qualifié dans la Défense contre les Forces du mal. Lucius était presque résigné quand un sort de Dumbledore le frappa, et il sut que le tournoi était fini.

Pendant que Lucius était assis, attaché et ensorcelé pour éviter son évasion, il eut le temps d'analyser la situation. Il savait que cette fois ci c'était un désastre et non un simple revers. Cette maudite prophétie! Au moins Potter aussi resterait dans l'ignorance de son contenu. Il était désolé de voir que le plan avait échoué, mais pas fâché de la savoir définitivement détruite.

Même si clairement ce n'était pas non plus un simple jouet du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius frissonna tandis qu'il considérait ce fait et se demandait quelle sanction lui était destinée. Des deux côtés de la guerre.

Dans l'ensemble, Azkaban fut étonnement supportable pour l'aristocrate. Bien sûr il y avait la disgrâce, le fait d'avoir perdu la face, le mépris affiché pour le nom des Malfoy; tout cela était bien difficile à supporter, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Au grand soulagement du blond, il avait semblé que le Maître avait finalement réussi son plan de rallier les Détraqueurs à sa cause maintenant que son retour était connu de tous – la nécessité de les remplacer et de les combattre drainant doublement les forces des Aurors.

Même si sa place était peu enviable, pouvoir penser, rêver et se souvenir, au moins était-il capable de conserver ses souvenirs agréable pour compenser ses regrets amers et la colère de son échec – l'inquiétude continuelle à propos de la punition du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour être exact; le sort de ceux qui lui sont chers, Draco, Narcissa, Marcus …

Marcus?

Lucius se redressa vivement. Il se surprit à avoir listé _Marcus Flint_ comme une personne à laquelle il tenait, et il se maudit pour la folie dont il avait fait preuve en laissant cela se produire. Sa relation avec Marcus était une distraction, une simple diversion… non, ce n'était plus ça. Il se devait d'être honnête avec lui-même, c'était une _liaison_. C'était devenu une question d'émotion pour la première fois dans ce que Narcissa appelait 'ses petits fétiches'. Il comprenait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se permettre de placer Marcus à un tel niveau. Ni qu'il aurait dû s'autoriser à dire au garçon – non, au jeune _hom__me_ – nombreux de ses secrets. Comparé à son fils ou à sa femme, Marcus n'était pas et _ne _ pouvait _pas_ être autorisé à être un rival pour son affection!

Pourtant, de tels souvenirs étaient précieux pour lui tandis qu'il était enfermé dans un endroit si désolé. Lucius n'avait jamais été un sybarite(2), mais il avait toujours apprécié les plaisirs charnels. Ce qui lui manquait beaucoup maintenant. De plus, les jours étaient longs mais il se refusait à donner en spectacle et créer des ricanements chez les gardes en se libérant d'une manière qui ne lui avait plus était nécessaire depuis l'âge de seize ans. Mais la nuit, quand la frontière entre les rêves et la mémoire est floue, ses mains et son esprit vagabondaient; il pouvait parfois presque sentir la douceur des seins délicats de Narcissa toucher sa poitrine, les cuisses de sa femme serrées autour de lui alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle; d'autres fois, c'est la tension du dos musclé de Marcus qu'il semblait sentir contre lui, sa mains serrée autour du sexe de son amant pendant qu'il s'introduisait en lui; et à la lumière du jour suivant il était incapable de dire laquelle de ses fantaisie le soulageait le plus.

* * *

><p>(1) 'my slippery friend' : 'slippery' pouvant être 'fuyant', 'instable', 'lubrique' et 'obscur'. J'ai choisi 'fuyant' parce que c'était le plus neutre mais quand on pense à Marcus ça pourrait très bien être 'lubrique', ou 'instable' parce qu'il n'est pas totalement fidèle, et 'obscur' parce que c'est évident. Mais 'fuyant' étant le premier sens que m'a donné mon cher dico...<p>

_(2) Sybarite_, selon mon dictionnaire 'personne qui mène une vie facile et voluptueuse'.

* * *

><p>La suite en début septembre.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, donc voici la fin de cette fiction !

L'histoire appartient à SnortkackCatcherqui m'a permis d'en faire une traduction. Et les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Troisième Partie : Transition<strong>

Les événements extérieurs à la prison prenaient toujours un certain temps avant de franchir les murs, une frustration de plus pour Lucius. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les aurors le tiennent informé, mais il avait imaginé que _quelques_ nouvelles lui parviendraient du camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres, peut-être même un plan d'évasion. Il n'était pas sûr s'il en serait heureux ou non. Au moins, ici il était en sécurité, il y avait peu de chance qu'il puisse retourner dans les bonnes grâces du Maître en se libérant, cependant ça pouvait se concrétiser. Dans ses moments de doutes, le blond craignait le retour de ses proches dans les faveurs du mage noir.

Les aurors l'interrogèrent plusieurs fois, bien sûr. Avec toujours peu de résultat, évidemment. Aucun pot de vin ou menaces de le convainquit de révéler ce qu'il savait. La même chose pour l'Ordre de Dumbledore. Il fut surpris quand sa nièce de sang-mêlé fut envoyée pour lui parler, et le divertit en essayant de savoir si ses tentatives pour changer de camps étaient en faveur de Dumbledore ou du Ministère. Son visage était hagard, ses yeux assombris par la lassitude et l'horreur; Malfoy n'était pas sûr s'il était juste d'interpréter ceci comme un signe que la guerre allait mal pour le Ministère, il fut troublé au moment où il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas s'il valait mieux considérait cela comme une bonne chose ou non.

C'est quand les nouvelles lui _parvinrent_ qu'il commença réellement à s'inquiéter. Au début c'était plutôt des ragots entre les gardes, entendus tandis qu'ils passaient; des bribes d'informations comme quoi Fudge aurait démissionné et avait été remplacé par quelqu'un de plus puissant. Lucius s'en amusa plutôt que de s'en préoccuper; il n'était pas surpris que Fudge n'ai été d'aucune aide dans sa situation. Il s'était toujours attendu à être rejeté par l'homme si sa carrière politique était en péril.

Plus tard, à la fin de l'année, un garde commença à lui glisser des missives de temps en temps, des morceaux de parchemins sur lesquels des mots apparaissaient quand Lucius les touchait, et qui tombait ensuite en poussière. Ce développement était un message en lui-même, une allusion que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un pions dans la prison – bien que les ricanements de l'homme laissait croire qu'il était corrompu ou qu'on lui faisait du chantage pour qu'il aide, et il était donc au mieux un allié peu fiable.

Mais le contenu des notes étaient plus qu'alarmant. Le premier lui disait que Draco avait reçu la marque des ténèbres, que le Maître lui avait donné une mission dangereuse, qu'il devrait en être honoré. Plus tard il apprit que le garçon pouvait compter sur des ressources familiales, que d'une certaine manière Severus le surveillait à l'école, mais que Draco n'avait pas encore accompli sa mission, quelle qu'elle soit. Lucius eu un sourire fier, forcé à l'intention du messager, qui prêtait peut être attention à sa réaction pour en faire part à l'expéditeur, mais à l'intérieur il était divisé entre terreur et fureur; c'était clairement une punition pour son échec.

Il n'y eut pas de nouvelle de Marcus, mais son inquiétude pour son fils le sortit de son esprit; ici à Azkaban, il ne pouvait plus protéger son enfant des risques que prenaient ses parents.

Lorsque les aurors lui donnèrent enfin des nouvelles, ce fut dévastateur.

Lucius fut surpris quand sa nièce et ses collègues arrivèrent pour l'interroger après de nombreux mois – ils ne s'attendaient surement par à ce qu'il parle après tout ce temps? Mais il s'avéra qu'ils étaient venus lui donner des informations et lui en demander. L'aristocrate démena pour obtenir ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ordonné à son fils – _son fils!_ – de tuer _Dumbledore_, de toute les personnes. Une mission suicide, et pourtant il y avait presque réussi.

Il écouta, impassible, tandis qu'ils lui racontaient le plan de son enfant, de ses premières tentatives maladroites, et de son échec lors de la dernière. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être fier ou désappointé, mais il se pencha vers la première; il savait par expérience qu'il n'était pas facile de tuer pour la première fois, de déchirer une âme, surtout quand on fait face à la victime. Quand ils lui dirent que son vieil ami avait sauvé son fils en prenant son fardeau sur les épaules, il sentit un élan de gratitude comme il n'en avait jamais connu l'envahir.

Narcissa n'était pas encore arrêtée, mais ce n'était probablement qu'une question de temps pour Draco. La maison était surveillée en permanence. Mais elle saura qu'il n'est pas encore temps de fuir vers un endroit sûr. Les aurors enchaînèrent leur désastreuses nouvelles en demandant son assistance, mais il refusa, bien sûr; l'ironie était qu'il ne pourrait les aider même s'il le voulait. Severus ne sera certainement pas assez fou pour laisser Draco s'approcher du manoir.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent quand sa nièce de sang-mêlé lui tapota le bras avant de partir en signe de sympathie; il ne croyait pas une seule seconde en sa sincérité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne dans sa cellule et découvre le morceau de parchemin qu'elle lui avait transmis, une offre de protection et d'amnistie pour lui et pour ses proches en échange d'aide, et des instructions pour savoir comment contacté l'Ordre s'il en avait un jour l'opportunité.

Il réalisa, au moment où l'objet tomba en poussière, qu'il était vraiment en train de prendre l'offre en considération, il frémit.

Lucius fut encore plus surpris par le message suivant qu'il reçut. Quand le garde lui tendit la note avec un sourire, il pensait qu'il lirait une autre version de ce que les aurors lui avaient dit. A la place, il lui fut ordonné d'être éveillé cette nuit, d'être prêt pour s'évader. Il lut le message incrédule qu'une telle chose arrive après tout ce temps. Comme il attendit de longues heures ce soir-là, il se retrouva incapable de décidé si c'était un piège dans le but de le tuer ou une opération pour donner aux aurors une excuse pour le garder ici de façon permanente. Et si le plan avait par hasard une chance d'être réel, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle camps l'avait préparé.

Mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose à part espérer que tout tournerait à son avantage. Il se rendit compte que celui qui était derrière cet arrangement devait le savoir, et il sentit le ressentiment grandir au fur et à mesure que les heures passèrent.

Minuit arriva et passa, et quand le garde qui lui avait donné le message vint finalement ouvrir la porte de sa cellule il dut combattre le désir d'éclater la tête de l'homme contre le mur ou de rester blottit au fond de sa cellule et refusé d'en sortir. Mais la partie pratique l'emporte et il ne le fit pas, il jeta simplement la cape d'invisibilité que l'homme avait apporté par-dessus son épaule avant de lui emboîter le pas, presque timidement, à travers les couloirs de la prison en essayant d'ignorer les bruits fait pas ses codétenus.

A chaque moment il s'attendait à être arrêté, qu'un sort vole dans sa direction, mais sa progression était si absurdement simple que ça en devenait alarmant. Il passa une porte sur le côté de la prison et arriva sur les rochers déchiqueté de la petite île. Deux formes encapuchonnées étaient là pour l'accueillir, et il fut pendant quelques secondes pétrifié par la peur avant de se rendre compte qu'elles avaient une taille humaine. Une des personnes leva une baguette, et Lucius put sentir les sorts de lien l'entravant se dissoudre. Il les suivit comme dans un rêve vers le petit bateau qui attendait non loin, et embarqua en silence. Comme le bateau s'éloignait de la jetée et de l'obscurité, la forme menaçante de la prison s'éloignait dans le lointain, il combattit l'envie folle de rire à la facilité absurde avec laquelle il s'était finalement échappé. Si cela _était_ une échappée et non un prélude à la destruction.

Il se tourna vers la forme encapuchonnée à ses côtés, et lui demanda et tentant de contrôler sa voix, "Qui _êtes_-vous?"

La forme ne répondit pas, mais à la place elle baissa simplement sa capuche. Bien que la lune n'éclairait pas beaucoup, Lucius put apercevoir l'éclat de cheveux pâle et un visage qu'il se languissait de voir l'année passée.

"_Draco_," souffla-t-il, et son fils lui sourit, un sourire à la fois joyeux et trop, beaucoup trop hanté; ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras et soudain Lucius eut un sanglot pendant que Draco fondait en larme sans aucune honte, des larmes coulant sur son visage pendant qu'il enlaçait son père comme s'il avait encore cinq ans. "Comment… _comment_ t'es-tu retrouvé ici?"

Le sourire fragile de son fils revint. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… m'a permis d'être le seul à te cherche, père, lorsque les dispositions ont été prises. Une… récompense pour le succès. Pas le mien –" sa voix à la fois amère et reconnaissante "– Celle du professeur Snape." Lucius leva les yeux pour voir l'autre personne baisser sa capuche et son vieil ami lui offrit un sourire morne.

Il se tourna vers son fils. "Donc… les rumeurs que j'ai entendu, sont-elle vraies… ce qu'on t'a demandé?"

"C'est vrai, père." La voix de son fils vacilla.

"As-tu... est-ce que tu... as reçu…"

Draco ne dit rien, mais releva sa manche gauche, et même dans la pâle lumière de la lune, l'aîné pouvait voir la marque là, _là_ sur le bras de son fils, le bras qu'il aurait souhaité laissé sans marques, et encore une fois il du combatte ses désirs, de hurler de colère et de rire hystériquement sous l'emprise de la peur.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent la terre, Severus plaça une main sur le bras de son ami pour le guider vers le quartier général de leur maître. Lucius avait su que ça arriverait, mais la réalité est toujours inquiétante après un si long isolement. Il rassembla ses connaissances d'occlumencie et ordonna avec soins son tourbillon de pensées; à ses côtés il put voir Severus faire la même chose.

Le sang-pur autorisa sa gratitude, l'incertitude et l'inquiétude à transparaître pendant qu'il remerciait son Maître pour sa libération d'Azkaban, et aussi une simple trace de colère pour ce qui était arrivé à Narcissa et à Draco, pas trop, ni pas assez pour laisser le mage noir suspicieux par rapport à sa loyauté. Et en vérité, la main du mage pouvait atteindre si facilement Azkaban pour obtenir sa libération, il n'y avait certainement aucune raison pour que sa loyauté dévie de celui qui lui offrait l'opportunité de réaliser ses ambitions?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla presque amusé par la ferveur avec laquelle le blond le remerciait. "Comment peux-tu me rembourser, tu demandes Lucius?" interrogea-t-il. "Ne va pas imaginer que je t'ai sauvé de cette prison seulement pour Severus. Non, j'ai une tâche dans laquelle tes anciennes _associations_ pourraient être utiles. Espérons que tu l'exécutera plus efficacement que la précédente."

"Je vous remercie de me donner une chance de me racheter, mon Seigneur," marmonna Lucius, mais à l'intérieur il se recroquevillait sous la peur. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont ces mots étaient prononcés qui semblait se rapporter à Marcus, et il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait leur être demandé.

"Bien, nous verrons," dit le mage noir. Lucius écouta avec une appréciation extérieur mais intérieurement avec appréhension tandis que le plan était présenté; le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait obtenir quelque chose – sa nature exacte était encore une fois non précisée – d'un coffre de Gringott, et Lucius devait mener un assaut sur la banque. Qui consistait à user de sa 'spéciale influence' sur Marcus (Malfoy pu entendre des ricanements dans les rangs de mangemorts à ce sujet) pour reprendre contact avec lui. Flint devait alors utilisé son accès comme membre du Département de Liaison Gobline pour en faciliter l'entrée.

Pire que tout, Draco devait participer à l'attaque. Ce n'était pas une cible facile et protégé de façon incompétente, pas une promenade au Ministère où l'erreur est permise. Compte tenu de ce que Marcus lui a dit de la défense que les gobelins ont mis en place pour protéger leurs propriétés, ça équivalait à une mission suicide de commettre la moindre erreur.

"Vous avez tellement confiance en moi, mon Maître," parvint-il à articuler.

"Je crois que tu m'es loyal Lucius," dit doucement le mage noir. "Mais nous verrons si ma confiance est mal placée, n'est-ce pas? Tu as _tellement_ à payer."

Lucius chercha autour de lui pour trouver Draco, et réalisa que Severus l'avait amené avec lui Son fils lui sourit à sa grande surprise. "Mère m'a parlé de vos lieux de replis," dit-il, tentant d'être désinvolte et échouant lamentablement. "Elle a pensé que je pourrais avoir besoin de le savoir."

"Elle avait raison," souffla Lucius. "Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de moyens sur de prendre contact avec elle?"

"Non à moins que tu souhaites retourner à Azkaban," répondit Severus, dont la bouche frémit à la surprise du blond. "Je crois que les notes que tu as reçu sont de son travail. Elle te reste loyal malgré tes… intérêts amoureux extérieurs, dirons-nous?" Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son fils pour voir comment il prenait le commentaire, il fut encore étonné de ne rien voir d'autre qu'une cynique résignation. "Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a appris pour cet arrangement, ça lui a fourni un moyen de faire parvenir ses propres messages. Mais maintenant que tu t'en es échappé elle fera plus attention, bien sûr. Il peut y avoir des aurors au manoir de façon permanente."

"Bien sûr." C'était inquiétant mais non moins inattendu. "Excuse-moi, je dois vérifier la sécurité." Il fit le tour du petit bâtiment pour s'assurer que les sorts de sécurité étaient toujours en place, que rien n'avait été ajouté et pourrait alerter le Ministère, mais tout était en ordre et il respira plus facilement. Ce fut seulement quand il vérifia la cachette des objets de magie noire qu'il remarqua quelque chose qui n'était pas en ordre, une bouteille de poison à moitié vide alors qu'elle aurait dû être pleine aux trois quarts. Le patriarche Malfoy fut choqué pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il avait été dit de la tentative avortée de Draco pour prendre la vie de Dumbledore, une qui avait pourtant eut le côté utile d'en finir presque avec le marmot Weasley.

Il fourra pensivement la bouteille dans sa poche. Draco avait encaissé les nouvelles du plan du Maître en silence, mais Lucius pouvait le voir devenir plus pâle que d'habitude, et il sut que son fils n'avait que trop bien réalisé l'extrême danger de leur tâche. Il tapota l'épaule de son fils avant de partir à la recherche de son sauveur, qui attendait dans la cuisine.

"Et bien c'est une situation assez agréable, Severus," dit-il amèrement. "Si on la tente, les gobelins vont probablement tous nous tuer. Si nous sommes capturés, le Ministère peut fort bien tous nous tuer. Et si nous refusions, le Maître va tous _certainement_ nous tuer – ou pire."

"Les mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres font lois," répondit froidement Severus, à la surprise de Lucius." Je comprends ta situation, Lucius, et s'il y avait quelque chose que je puisse faire, je le ferais. Mais il n'y a rien." Lucius fut à la fois consterné et en colère par l'indifférence de son vieil ami, mais avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer son sentiment, Severus continua d'un ton calme, "Si tu m'avais posé cette question il y a un an, je vous aurez conseillé de fuir, de me sauver de ce Serment Inviolable que ta femme m'a fait jurer. Mais je crois que j'ai maintenant remplis mes obligations en vertus de ce serment. Si tu es inquiet des compétences de Draco, il pourra te surprendre comme il l'a fait pour moi l'année dernière, bien que cette fois je ne sois pas capable de le tirer des conséquences d'un échec. Peut-être aurait-il dû accepter l'offre de Dumbledore de laisser l'_Ordre du Phœnix_ –" le sarcasme s'était glissé dans sa voix et il cacha les deniers mots avec mépris "– prendre soin de vous tous. Sans aucun doute, ce vieux fou l'aurait fait, c'est bien que vous n'ayez aucun moyen de communication avec eux, de peur que vous ne soyez tenté de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Le blond écouta le speech de son ami, confus en fixant son ami, essayant de discerner ses motivations, et s'il était au courant de l'offre de sa nièce, mais il savait que c'était futile. Severus est beaucoup trop qualifié en occlumencie pour qu'il espère apprendre quoique ce soit dans ses yeux noirs alors même que des experts tels que Dumbledore et même le Seigneur des Ténèbres y avaient échoué. "Peut-être que tu as raison," conclut-il.

Le maître des potions inclina la tête. "La plupart du temps je l'ai. Je t'ai prévenu mon ami. Je vais te laisser maintenant; tu as beaucoup à faire avant de pouvoir mener à bien la mission, et sans doutes tu vas devoirs considéré des stratégies et créer des plans."

Lucius acquiesça les yeux statiques à l'endroit d'où son ami avait transplané quelques minutes plus tôt pendant qu'il considérait ses paroles.

Quand l'aristocrate se prépara à partir, la voix de son fils l'arrêta. "Qui est-il, père?"

"Draco?"

"Qui est-il? Cet homme avec qui vous êtes en contact le soir. Cet homme que tu… _baises_."

Lucius grimaça aux souvenirs que ça amena, et pensa à mentir, mais Draco méritait de savoir autant que Narcissa. "Marcus Flint."

"Mon ancien _capitaine_?" Contre toute attente, il sourit. "Grand, musclé? Un bon choix je suppose, si on aime ce genre de chose."

"Ça m'arrive." C'était compliqué; il n'avait jamais été sûr de à quel point son fils comprenait ses affaires. Il dû se forcer à poser la question suivante. "Comment tu l'as appris?"

"Les gens parlent. Les gens raillent. Greyback –" il frissonna "– ricane. Comme si ce sang-mêlé fétichiste des enfants avait quelque chose dont se vanter!" Soudains, il rit, bien qu'il n'est pas fait d'humour. "Tu vas lui demander de l'aide pour le plan totalement fou du Maître n'est-ce pas?" A l'acquiescement de tête le Lucius, les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent. "Comme tu lui as demandé de me donner une place dans l'équipe."

"Tu _méritais_ cette place, Draco. Tu avais le talent. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est veiller à ce qu'on te laisse ta chance."

"Je le sais déjà," rétorqua amèrement le jeune homme. "Je n'arrive pas à avoir de talent pour ça, non?" Pendant que Lucius hésitait, il secoua la tête. "Je t'ai vu jouer ce... ce jeu de pouvoir tout le temps pendant que je grandissais. Je pensais que je pourrais moi aussi y jouer. Je ne peux pas le faire n'est-ce pas? Ça me tuera?"

L'aristocrate s'avança rapidement avant que son fils ne devienne hystérique. "Tu ne veux pas jouer, Draco?"

"_NON!_" Le cri réduisit le père au silence. "Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire – que tout ce que le Maître veut, je suis heureux de le faire? Je pensais que je l'_étais!_" Draco reposa sa tête contre le mur; son père remarqua choqué qu'il tremblait, et qu'il semblait essayer de refouler ses larmes. Sa voix, quand il continua, était tellement basse que Lucius l'entendait difficilement. "Je ne le suis pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça, père. Trop délicat, pas de courage, je ne sais pas. Mais il n'y a pas moyen que j'arrête de jouer maintenant, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je…" Le blond hésita et son fils s'ébroua avant de lui faire face.

"_Pars_, père. Je ne _veux_ pas savoir ce que tu fais avec Marcus crétin Flint, et je _déteste_ que tu trompes mère. Mais je suppose que tu as bien le droit d'avoir un peu de plaisir avant que l'on ne mette nos tête dans la gueule du dragon." Il grogna tandis que ses épaules tombaient. "_Littéralement_, si les rumeurs à propos de la sécurité de Gringott sont vraies."

L'aîné hésita quelques secondes, puis pris conscience qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire. Il hocha la tête brutalement et transplana.

Il arriva à l'extérieur de son cottage à Pré-au-Lard, depuis longtemps inutilisé, et il prit le temps de tester la présence de sort de détection du Ministère; mais le bâtiment était resté sans surveillance. C'était bon signe; il semblerait que Marcus ne l'ai pas trahi. L'aristocrate fouilla partout dans un des bureaux pendant quelque temps avant de trouver une feuille de parchemin particulier. Il griffonna un message demandant à son amant de le retrouver à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel la nuit suivante. Marcus devait déjà avoir appris son évasion d'Azkaban, et s'il avait gardé son intérêt pour Lucius intact après tant de mois il devait attendre des nouvelles.

Il attendit avec agitation, et quand un simple _oui_ apparu avec l'écriture de son amant il fut ravi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait, bien sûr, fournit le parchemin d'origine, et se méfie sans aucun doute suffisamment de Lucius pour avoir gardé sa copie d'origine; mais il n'y avait rien qui pouvait soulever ici un doute sur autre chose que la libido du blond, et ça il était enclin à lui permettre.

Lucius attendit pendant cinq longues minutes, répétant mentalement son plan; chaque tic-tac de l'horloge, chaque souffle de vent semblait magnifié et plus puissant. Puis il carra les épaules et réapparu dans les montagnes galloises. Ayant déterminé qu'il était seul, il invoqua la mémoire de la naissance de son fils, en obstruant fermement le souvenir de la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de son enfant, puis il pointa sa baguette vers le ciel. Un renard argenté en jaillit et disparu à l'horizon.

Il transplana de nouveau, cette fois sur la lande désolée du Yorkshire, et il attendit hors d'haleine pendant deux heures, vérifiant et revérifiant son environnement en quête d'un signe d'activité. Il avait besoin d'être à un endroit où personne ne puisse l'observer, mais n'osant pas jeter plus d'un sort à la même place, dans le cas où le Ministère aurait le moyen de le retrouver.

Il fut alarmé quand un gros animal sauta vers lui, brillant dans l'obscurité mais il le reconnu, et ses lèvres frémirent. Pourtant, quelque que soit son malheureux héritage et ses choix, elle était au moins de la famille, du sang de sa femme, et _son_ choix avait été fait trois heures plus tôt. Il brandit sa baguette et retourna le sort pour envoyer les informations nécessaires, et apparu immédiatement dans la cachette.

Lucius baissa les épaules. S'il s'était trompé, il venait de se condamner lui et ceux auxquels il tenait à un terrible destin.

Quand arriva le soir suivant, Draco ne cessait d'arpenter la pièce. La peur hantant les yeux de son fils ne se dissipa pas quand Lucius lui dit à quoi s'attendre ce soir-là, mais s'y ajouta de la perplexité, de l'espoir et une certaine résignation.

Lucius arriva tôt au cottage, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de signe d'interférence des aurors, mais le bâtiment était toujours désert et sécurisé, de plus il y avait quelques personnes dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Il attendit, et attendit, puis il y eu un _crack_, obscène puisque trop fort dans le silence de la pièce, soudain Marcus fut face à lui, _réel_ après tout une année de fantasmes, et même la longue expérience des faux semblants de Lucius ne le sauva pas de le fixer ouvertement.

"_Marcus_," souffla-t-il. "J'espérais que tu viennes."

Il y eu un sourire sur le visage de son ancien amant à ces mots – une autre blague que Lucius ne put se résoudre à demander – et quand il s'avança il réalisa que Marcus lui avait autant manqué que lui il lui avait manqué. Il se regardèrent un moment; le blond perdu dans les yeux de l'autre, toujours aussi attirant, toujours aussi désirable, toujours _non marqué_, et il pouvait sentir la faim dévorante émanant du jeune homme même après si longtemps; puis soudain, presque avec ferveur, il se débarrassèrent de leur vêtement en se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'ils connaissaient si bien, la peau lisse et les muscles si bien développé dont Lucius avait rêvé tant de fois l'année passée étaient _ici_, ici contre lui, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour tirer une baguette ils étaient réunis, deux hommes pressants et exigeant tandis qu'ils récupéraient leurs amants respectif.

Ensuite, une fois dépensé, le blond s'installa contre les coussins. "Ça m'avait manqué."

"Et moi dont!" Marcus se tourna vers l'aristocrate et le regarda dans les yeux. "Et maintenant, dis-moi pour quelle _autre_ raison tu m'as fait venir ici, Lucius?"

Lucius tressaillit; le plus jeune n'avait pas perdu de son habilité pour le déconcerté. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un… plan," commença-t-il, prenant note de la lueur dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

Quand il eut finit, Flint siffla. "C'est _dangereux_. Et ça va totalement détruire ma couverture. _Et_ ça va peut-être tous nous faire tuer. Vrai?"

"Correcte. Le Maître considère que tu as épuisé ton utilité dans ta position actuelle. Il entend que tu sois marqué et que tu prennes... d'autres fonctions." Lucius caressa l'avant-bras de son amant, une marque des ténèbres sur une telle peau serait une tragédie. "Est ce que ça t'effraie?"

"Et bien… oui." Marcus déglutit nerveusement. "Mais c'est le seul moyen de gagner les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est-ce pas?"

Malfoy sourit, la conversation prenait le tournant qu'il avait espéré. "Mais ce _n'_est _pas_ le seul moyen," souffla-t-il.

"Hein?"

Maintenant il était temps d'expliquer, Lucius trouva ça étrangement difficile. "Je propose d'essayer de ne pas exécuter son plan," et les yeux de Marcus s'agrandirent. "En fait, je prévois de me retirer dans un endroit sécurisé…"

"Il va te tuer!" L'interrompit le plus jeune.

"… et caché où je ne pourrais pas être trouvé." Il ne mentionna pas que l'endroit n'était pas le sien, ni qu'il aurait des informations à fournir en échange; ces détails pouvaient attendre. "Et il ne pourra pas me tuer s'il apparaît que moi, _et ceux auxquels je tiens_, sont déjà mort." Le blond avait ses yeux vrillés aux siens. "Viens avec moi, Marcus! Il y a un futur pour toi au-delà des mangemorts comme le protégé d'un homme qui sera vu –" tout en admettant cela avec un arrière-goût amer "– comme un perdant. Je peux étendre la protection donnée à ma famille à toi. Viens avec moi"

Flint le contempla pendant un moment, l'ébahissement lisible sur son visage. "Non."

"Je te demande pardon?"

"_Non_, Lucius! Ne comprends tu donc pas? Je _veux_ être un mangemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va gagner, et je veux être du bon côté quand il le fera! Tu as été celui qui m'a aidé à obtenir ça en premier lieu! Je _reste_."

"Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres décide de te voir comme sacrifiable? Tu pourrais facilement être tué sur ta première mission!"

"Je vais tenter ma foutue de chance!" Son visage s'adoucit. "Regarde … Lucius, si tu penses que tu dois fuir, alors fuis. Je ne le dirais à personne. Mais je ne vais pas te suivre dans un stupide exil, qu'importe à quel point tu es un bon coup. Quoi qu'il en soit," ajouta-t-il en plaisantant, "je crois que je préfère être tué que de faire face à ta femme!"

L'aristocrate dû se batte pour s'empêcher de s'emporter. "Marcus, c'est _ridicule!_"

"Non, ça ne l'est pas! Tu as toujours essayé de m'enseigner à jouer à – c'était quoi? – ah oui, le 'jeu de pouvoir'. Et bien, _je_ veux encore jouer, même si _tu as perdu _ton sang-froid!" Le soudain silence entre eux était oppressant. Marcus fut celui qui le brisa après une minute ou deux. "Désolé. Mais… non. Je ne viens pas. Je ne vais dire à personne ce que tu fais, je te dois tellement, mais _non_."

Lucius quitta le lit sans un mot de plus, récupérant ses vêtement, et saisissant sa baguette. Marcus l'observa en silence. L'esprit du blond tourbillonnait après ce tournant inattendu – pouvait-il faire confiance à Marcus pour garder le secret? Et même s'il le pouvait, s'il va chez le Maître, le secret n'en restera pas un – Marcus n'est pas un occlumens. Une fois que l'Ordre aura agi Draco, Narcissa et lui seront en sécurité, mais pour les prochaines heures, ils étaient en mortellement en danger – ni la cachette actuelle, même pas le Manoir Malfoy, était à l'épreuve contre une attaque en force. Et Marcus était bien conscient de l'emplacement de l'ancienne…

L'aristocrate se maudit. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire au garçon – non, au jeune _homme_, lui d'entre toutes les personnes aurait dû le savoir – un tel secret. Comparé à son fils et à sa femme, Marcus _ne pouvait pas_être aussi important. Quand il enfonça une de ses mains dans la poche de sa robe, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la petite bouteille que Draco avait utilisée.

Il se tourna vers Marcus. "Un dernier verre avant que l'on ne se sépare?" Commença-t-il d'une voix conciliante. "La maison ne semble pas avoir été fouillé, et je crois avoir une bouteille du millésime '49 quelque part."

Marcus sourit et acquiesça. "Oui, très bien." Il faisait un effort visible pour s'ajuster à l'humeur du blond. "Ça ne peut pas faire de mal de toute façon?"

Lucius sourit et récupéra le vin de l'armoire enchantée de la cuisine, qui l'avait maintenue en bonne condition, hésitant alors qu'il préparait deux grandes coupes. Il retourna lentement vers la chambre où il en mit un dans la main de Marcus. "Voilà pour toi. A ta santé."

"Santé!" Marcus bu le vin rapidement; de bien des manières, il n'avait jamais acquis la sophistication que Lucius avait espérée. Malfoy lui-même bu à petite gorgée, en observant Marcus jusqu'à ce que sa coupe soit vide. "Et maintenant?"

"Oui, il est temps."

Marcus hésita. "Bonne chance alors."

Il était toujours nu; la couverture était tombé de son torse; et Lucius fixa avec appréciation son physique musclé, toujours affirmé mais sans être exagéré, la poitrine avec un revêtement de poils, toujours parfait, un corps encore non marqué par des cicatrices, par des blessures ou par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il fut soudain heureux de ne pas avoir été capable d'empoisonner le vin, de ruiner ce qui était presque une œuvre d'art, de le laisser bleu et asphyxié comme le fils Weasley, de laisser Marcus _marqué_.

"Merci."

"Dommage que ça doit se terminer de cette manière, non?"

Lucius inclina la tête et marcha lentement vers la porte, rassemblant ses pensées et essayant de supprimé le sentiment de regret qui l'envahissait. Il se tourna pour jeter un dernier regard à son amant.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Il y eut une lumière verte, indécemment brillante dans la lumière terne du boudoir; Marcus fit un soubresaut avant de s'affaisser et de rester allongé.

Lucius hocha la tête. C'était la meilleure solution, quoique regrettable. Mais l'un des plus grands avantages du Sortilège de Mort et qu'il ne laissait aucune marque sur ses victimes.

Au moins l'un d'entre eux devait être laissé sans marques.


End file.
